Adhesives have been used for a variety of marking, holding, protecting, sealing and masking purposes. Adhesive tapes generally comprise a backing, or substrate, and an adhesive. One type of adhesive, a pressure-sensitive-adhesive (PSA) is particularly preferred for many applications.
PSAs are well known to one of ordinary skill in the art to possess certain properties at room temperature including the following: (1) aggressive and permanent tack, (2) adherence with no more than finger pressure, (3) sufficient ability to hold onto an adherend, and (4) sufficient cohesive strength to be removed cleanly from the adherend. Materials that have been found to function well as PSAs are polymers designed and formulated to exhibit the requisite viscoelastic properties resulting in a desired balance of tack, peel adhesion, and shear strength. The most commonly used polymers for preparation of PSAs are natural rubber, synthetic rubbers (e.g., styrene/butadiene copolymers (SBR) and styrene/isoprene/styrene (SIS) block copolymers), and various (meth)acrylate (e.g., acrylate and methacrylate) copolymers. With the exception of several (meth)acrylates, which are inherently tacky, these polymers are typically blended with appropriate tackifying resins to render them pressure-sensitive.
Among the advances that have been made in the adhesive area are adhesive that are prepared in packages or pouches, and adhesives with high refractive indices. Adhesives have been prepared in packages and pouches as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,294,249 and 6,928,794 (Hamer et al.). Additionally, pressure sensitive adhesives with high refractive indices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,425 (Olson et al.).